Flesh Eating Friends
by Epsilon Sylvati
Summary: A Nordic zombie AU! Good friends must find one another in the worst of times and survive this terrible crisis, but old drama with one another causes conflict that could put their lives more at risk than than the flesh eating monsters at their doors. (I suck at summaries. You guys should know this by now!)


Emil breathed quietly, his hand clamped securely over his mouth. The dark closet he hid within was cramped, making him curl within himself to fit. His elbows pulled inwards, one hand clawing at his forearm. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up_. A disturbing grunt echoed just outside the door before a bang against it followed. Emil startled sharply, his eyes wide. Horizontal slits in the door allowed the Icelander to stare out at the carnage beyond.

"Help! Help me!" a voice screamed from out of sight, to which Emil almost whimpered. Feet shuffled against the shiny, tiled floor as a scuffle was heard. "HELP!"

"I'm sorry," Emil whispered into his palm, teeth chattering with nerves. He clamped his mouth shut, eyes scanning for the monstrous creatures. The very being he sought dove forward within Emil's line of sight, landing with a thump upon its victim. The screams, belonging to a young girl from the sounds of it, intensified tenfold.

Beyond the cries just outside Emil's haven, the old house creaked against the raging winds outside, a bitter chill seeping through the walls and floors. Just outside the closet and to the right, the dead branches of a great tree scratched relentlessly against the glass of the second story window. Nonetheless, no other scuffles were heard as the last of the screams cut off.

The Icelander took a breath, listening as a rhythmic chomping resounded. Ansty and claustrophobic, Emil placed a shaky hand upon the handle. The knob, slick with blood, twisted easily. The door opened.

Emil placed a foot outside the confines of his hiding spot, head swivelling as he searched for one of those...things. He needn't look for long, though. A walker crouched before a young boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen, gnawing one of his limp arms as his hands scratched gaping holes in his stomach.

Emil gasped quietly, hand flying to his mouth once again. The walker paused, quirking its head lazily before continuing. The Icelander backed away, eyes flicking before the creature and the door. He weighed his chances, jaw clenching. Whether bravery won out or the extreme need to escape the room overwhelmed him, Emil fled the room, sprinting down the long hall towards the stairs.

"Emil?!" A scream echoed from the bottom of the stairs. "Emil help!"

Said young man reached the railing, looking down the dark stairs to see a familiar face.

"Aaron?" the Icelander breathed, eyes wide. A figure moved behind Aaron, stumbling forwards and catching him by the shoulders. "Aaron!" Emil yelled, reaching a hand out. "Behind you!" But the walker already held the boy in its hands, teeth digging deep into his neck. Blood sprouted immediately, leaking down to stain the white uniform shirt red in seconds.

Aaron screamed wildly, thrashing his limbs and backing away from the staircase and out of sight. The sound of broken glass followed the fighting duo, crashing through the narrow rooms as Emil stood dumbfounded, traumatized with a useless, outstretched hand.

A sudden groan behind the Icelander startled him, making him whip around to stare wide eyed at the walker from before. Emil looked down the steps, listening intently to Aaron's losing battle before he made a split second decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He jumped out the window.

Emil left his friend, choosing instead to crash down the two story window into a scratchy bush far below, where only the darkness of an unconscious mind caught his perilous fall.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, I know! I have so many open stories, but I'm trying to decide which ones to continue based on reader's interest. (I'll prolly finish all of them anyways, what am I saying!)_

_With this story I would really like to revolve around each of the Nordics individually, while still keeping Iceland/Emil as the main character. This is obviously a human AU, and you'll find out more about Emil and what's going on soon!_

_**Question**__: If you like the story, who should I write for next? (In the Nordics!) I am going to write intros for each of the Nordics, an opening similar to this but revolving around them, but I'd like to see fan favorites. Until next time! :)_


End file.
